


Something Sweet

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Discord: Malec Server, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Blueberry tried to conjure chocolate, but it didn’t work. He got a frog, a living frog, instead!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for **Prompt Advent Calendar Event!** For [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x) \- Day 5 - Seasonal drinks
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

“Your daddy should arrive soon, Blueberry and Rafael. Do you have everything that you want to add to the drink?” Magnus asked as he watched them closely. He knew they both had a sweet tooth, but he didn’t want them to eat all of the sugary ingredients before bedtime.

He knew that they would never go to sleep if they ate lots of sweets.

“I have marshmallows,” Rafe told his papa.

“Chocolate! Daddy loves chocolate!” Max told him.

Blueberry tried to conjure chocolate, but it didn’t work. He got a frog, a living frog, instead!

“It’s alright, Blueberry. Here, I’ll have lots of chocolate for Daddy to drink,” Magnus told his son.

“Can we keep the frog?” Rafael asked as he tried to catch it.

“Sure, I don’t see any problem with that,” Magnus replied to his son.

“I think that I can hear Daddy coming to the door,” Magnus told them.

Alec closed the door after he entered his home. He could smell the great scent of coffee. Or was it hot chocolate? He was debating the question when what sounded like a croak from a frog got his attention. Looking around he saw his son, Rafe, holding the frog, away from the cups that were on the table in the living room.

“It smells so good! Who made it?” Alec asked.

The children raised their hands as Magnus winked at him, hiding his smile.

“You made me hot chocolate with marshmallows?” Alec asked as he knelt on the floor as the children ran to hug him.

“I love you Rafe and Max, so much, and I love your papa as well,” Alec told them as he hugged them.

“Tell us if it’s sweet enough,” Rafe asked as the frog seemed forgotten about suddenly as he led his daddy over to the table.

The frog croaked as it jumped at the table. Just as Alec tried to pick up the warm drink, the frog splashed inside the cup.

“I guess that you aren’t the only one who wanted to taste something sweet,” Magnus chuckled, teasing his husband as he clicked his fingers to clean up the mess of hot chocolate that had splashed Alec’s clothes with his magic.

“Papa! Daddy! I can’t find the frog!” Rafael told them.


End file.
